


[Podfic] The Boy Who Waited

by dapatty



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world without stars, the Last Centurion loses the Pandorica, loses his charge and loses his mind.</p><p>SHIELD takes a chance on hiring a mysterious amnesiac man, and Agent Coulson finds that Rory Williams is the best damn secretary he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Boy Who Waited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunik/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Waited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344392) by [Lunik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunik/pseuds/Lunik). 



> The story is beautiful and was a pleasure to record. Many thanks to the wonderful davincis for make a cover MADE OF AWESOME AND WONDER BECAUSE HOLY CRAP.

Cover Art provided by davincis_girl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/The%20Boy%20Who%20Waited.mp3) | **Size:** 44 MB | **Duration:** 00:38:21
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/The%20Boy%20Who%20Waited.m4b) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 00:38:21
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/The%20Boy%20Who%20Waited.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Boy Who Waited (Cover Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636491) by [davincis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl)




End file.
